Strings of Fate
by x.PockyAngel.x
Summary: Women. All similar to Tora Igarashi - they're lured in by his wealth. Plans of being wed were created in his freshmen year, to a girl who proved his opinion wrong. Wealthy, but works many part-time jobs, only to donate the earnings. "To give something I put effort in, for a good cause, I don't understand it either but, doesn't it feel good?" Her genuine smile caught Tora off guard.


_**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I **__**don't**_ _**own Kaichou wa Maid Sama!, **__**Hiro Fujiwara does!**_

* * *

**Full Summary: **Women. All similar to Tora Igarashi - they're lured in by his wealth. Plans of being wed were created in his freshmen year, to a girl who proved his opinion wrong. Always found escaping her duties, claiming she rather go on a dangerous expedition. Heavily rich, however it held no meaning to her, working for many part-time jobs, only to donate the earnings. "To give something I put effort in, for a good cause, I don't understand it either but, doesn't it feel good?" Her genuine smile caught Tora off guard.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**A Week Earlier:**

"President! I have information of a new transfer student." A teenage boy, just below average height with short green hair and dark orange eyes, exclaimed as the said person was beginning to enter the student council room.

"However, not much is know about her. She has close ties and is on good terms with the teachers because of an assignment from her former school." He informed her, placing a file folder labeled 'Remi Moore' on her desk to emphasise his point.

The president's amber eyes trailed down to the folder, eyebrow arching at the sight of the cover. "Yukimura, doesn't this student have a student identification picture?" Misaki inquired, opening the folder and was dumbstruck of it contents.

'_T-There's absolutely nothing?! The student record?! Not even contact information or birth certificate?!'_

"S-Sorry President…" The boy known as Yukimura whimpered. "Her student record and background was nonexistent and-" He soon gave into guilt and tears flowed freely. "S-Sorry!"

'_Suspicious much?' _

Misaki thought as she sighed in forgiveness. "It's fine Yukimura, I'm not mad at you. However, is there anything, no matter how little the knowledge, you know about…" The president glanced down at the record folder. "-Remi? Perhaps did she homeschool?"

Yukimura perked up at her words and paused to think. "Now that you think about it, I heard a conversation stir between the teachers about her earlier this morning. Apparently she skipped two grades, is only fourteen years of age, and-"

"How's that possible?!" Misaki suddenly exclaimed, slamming both hands on the desk and rising from her seat, the act causing Yukimura to cringe. "Most schools in Japan prohibit grade-skipping, and beside I never heard of someone skipping _two_ grades."

"C-Calm down President." Yukimura stuttered, beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead. "I don't quite understand it myself. Though my sources say that up until the beginning of Middle School, Remi's been taught by professional teachers through homeschooling in America and recently moved to Japan for High School."

"I see…" The president absorbed the data and fully analyzed it. "Nevertheless, doesn't this mean she didn't attend the last two years of Junior High? And you said she came to Japan last year, right? So did she continue to homeschool or go to a public high school?"

"My final inquiry is why? If she was qualified for homeschooling, why did Remi transfer in the first place?" Misaki gave a unhumorous chuckle. "She hasn't even transferred, but she's left us all befuddled."

* * *

Heads turned as the luxury vehicle drove past them and halted to a stop on the street, producing an audible screech doing so.

"Huh?" A group of high school girls stared at the automobile suspiciously.

A chauffeur clad in a business suit and cap stepped out of the black limousine, and approached the door at the rear end of the vehicle. His hands, which were adorned with white gloves, opened the limo door smoothly and courteously assisted the passenger to their feet.

From the school girl's standpoint, the one being escorted was evidently female, a quite young one in fact. However, the only things visible to them was a slender arm, encased within the hands of the chauffeur, who was now removing his cap and bowing briefly to his mistress.

The two exchanged an ephemeral conservation, before the driver hesitantly nodded his head in consent, a grim expression noticeable on his face. The man bid her well before excusing himself and driving off.

The young woman turned to face with the high school girls, and advanced towards them. They gaped at her appearance as she strolled by, promptly ignoring their presence. Eyes continuing to trail her movement as her shoes clacked pleasantly against the concrete sidewalk.

When the mysterious girl was out of earshot, the three high schoolers engaged in their chat which was unknowingly interrupted by that scene. Though, their former topic even cross their mind.

"Hey, don't you think she's pretty?" One girl asked, eyes reflecting admiration.

"If I were a guy, I'd definitely hold her dear. She's the type you'd want to protect." Another let out a light-hearted laugh.

"She's pretty young compared to us seniors. Think she could possibly be in middle school?"

"I don't recognize that uniform. And if I'm not mistaken, isn't the direction she's heading in towards Seika High?"

* * *

"Miss, please allow me the honor to escort you to your destination." The chauffeur proposed solemnly. "This is simply for the sake of your safety, Mistress. Please under-"

"I don't desire such courtesy, Alfred." The mistress interrupted sharply, her words uncompromising but expression benevolent. "Your generosity is highly respected and regarded within my family. Nevertheless, there must be times where I should handle situations in solitude."

The girl turned on her heels and sashayed away in a casual manner, never presenting the chauffeur a glance, knowing well he'd permit her actions. She dug her manicured nails into her school satchel that dangled from the adjacent shoulder, a motion of stress release.

Resuming to find her destination, her surreal ocean-blue eyes glistened in a new determination as she had concluded her objective. Each stride she took, confidence radiated off of her body, causing bypassers to stare.

Lost in contemplation, she never perceived the fact that their gaze was fixated on her and focused on using her navigation skills. Upon making an upcoming turn, her head came into impact with the back of a man, just a few years senior when compared to herself.

Gasping due to the shock of descent, but she came to her senses and caught herself flawlessly. In the midst of regaining her posture, she lowered her head in shame and apologized to the unidentified man.

"Please forgive me for my inelegance. I wasn't watching my movements nor my surroundings, it caused me to rudely come into collision with your back. I sincerely apologize." She slowly opened her left eye to find an amused smile as the response from the victim of her clumsiness.

Other than his gaze, she took a gander at his handsome appearance. He's a tall teenager with bright, prominent green eyes and spiky honey-blonde hair that protruded into almost every direction. His attire consisted of a white, button-up shirt with a red tie tucked neatly into a pair of light brown tailored trousers.

The man let out an audible chuckle and returned to continuing his business by walking in an unfamiliar direction. The girl stood there frozen in her tracks, eyes lit with realization and out of curiosity she called out to the man.

"Excuse me!" The man didn't glance back, but she was aware that he was paying attention. "This may seem unusual, however…" The young lady, bit her lower lip out of habit. "-Do you currently attend Seika High School?"

Being the attentive person she was, she caught a small reaction from the questioned, and approached him casually, for he is no longer a stranger.

"If so, may you lead me there? My name is Remi Moore, a future student at Seika High. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Usui Takumi." She smiled triumphantly, eyes feigning innocence.

* * *

**(A/N: PockyAngel ****is my new account on FanFiction - I was formerly LazyOreo. So don't get any wrong ideas that I stole this story. I created this account because I wanted to start anew, actually updating stories, I've given it a lot of thought.**

**To clear up confusion, in Japan you aren't allowed to skip grades, I have my sources. The reason Remi was able to is because she skipped grades in America. Also, I'll be using the school years in my country, because I don't know Japan's. Which is the following.**

Elementary 1st - 5th.

Junior High 6th - 8th.

High School 9th - 12th.

**Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed! Flames will be ignored, constructive criticism welcome anytime! Don't hate for poor grammar, spelling, punctuation. Ja'ne!**

_P.S. ~ This story is discontinued ~_


End file.
